MY LIFE OR LOSS THERE OF
by The Dragon Lives
Summary: THIS IS FROM DRACO'S POINT OF VIEW!THE WAR HAS ENDED AND ITS TIME TO REBUILD, BUT IT IS NOT EASY! TAKE A RIDE WITH HIM THROUGH HIS JOURNEY TO HAPPINESS! HPDM


Can you look a person in the eye while you tell him or her that their spouse, child or any other family member or friend had found themselves in the morgue? Can you shatter their word without blinking an eye? Do you feel the loss they feel as their world crumbles around them? And could you walk away from a grieving person without showing any emotion, knowing that you were the messenger that caused their heartache? Could you kill someone▓s way of living and never feel remorse? I can! And I▓m good at what I do. For ten years I have sat men, women and children down and told them that a loved one has passed. I have conducted myself in a way best fitting of a coldhearted killer. Their lives I have crushed being a messenger, so to speak, of death. But it was on this day that I found I could no longer do my job. All the ghosts of people past finally got to me and I felt every death as though it was my own. I couldn▓t take it anymore and have decided that the best way to make amends for my sins is to tell the world of my life or rather my life after the war. This is the story of how a simple man could become one of the most feared people on earth! This is the story of a coldhearted, messenger for death. This is my story! This is my downfall!

In a crowded room I screamed, as the blood stained my hands. I screamed for all I was worth; blood curdling and long. The heads turned and faced me. They screamed and yelled and ran forward. I laughed as they hit the barrier around me. This was it, this was the end. My life was mine for the taking. This was all I had left. I had taken the lives of so many that I could only pay them back with the loss of my life. But in the end they wouldn▓t let me die. Oh no they couldn▓t part with their lonely stigmatized enemy. My leader had fallen at the hands of a seventeen year old and I had been imprisoned until the time when HE thought I should be released to serve the world. I rebuilt homes and businesses; gave sweat and at times my blood to rebuild my world. For all the magic we had, the only way we could rebuild was by hand. I tell you that I learned a great deal about the meaning of ▒a hard day of work▓. It became the only thing I could do. But I was not welcomed into the work limes. I was forced away from the only thing I could do to help heal the world. So I would sneak onto the construction site late at night and work till the break of dawn. It was always amazing to me when I watched the astonished faces come to work the next morning and more work had been done. I never knew if they knew who was doing all this work for them. Hell I didn▓t know if they ever saw me there. It seemed as though I was the only one that knew but then there was Him! It was always him. He made it known that he was there one night. It was just the proverbial last nail in the coffin. As he made his way to me that night I knew that my good deeds were going to come to an end. For he was always the bearer of bad news.

As I feared he told me that I had done enough and that my debt had been repaid. I had no clue what he was talking about. I had done this to help and the work was far from over. There was still so much to be done how could he tell me that I could not help? I thought that he wanted me to leave and never come back but how could I? how could I walk away again? He guided me toward the gate and down the street. He placed me in the back of a car and it took off. That was the last time I saw that beautiful little village. Hogsmead. How I will miss that little town. My town! The black car took me to an airport where the driver handed me a ticket and directed me to the gate. The plane took me to America, where I lived for ten years. Until the day came when I could return home and give the wizarding world the shock of a lifetime. I have no idea how they will react but I can tell you that they will regret the day they stopped me from killing myself; the day He sent me away! Oh how shocked they will be when I show up on their doorstep. I came home on a Tuesday. As I walked into the foyer at the manor I could feel the sense of home wash over me. This was what I had missed; what I had craved. And now that I was here there was only one thing left to do. It was in that moment that I set my plan into motion. Katie, my house elf, came to me and I sent her to the dungeons. She started to clean them. They were the main stage for my grand finale! You might be wondering why I am telling you what I have planed for those in this world. Its simple really. You wont read this until I have had the final say in how my life is run. You will only see this if I am dead so what do I have to fear from you at that time? You shall know why I have returned and why I am taking revenge on you all.

It was some three weeks later when the first step was taken. It came to me in the form of a weasel. He was angry and called me every name he could think of. He didn▓t die. No I could never do that, for I am not evil. I am angry and downright pissed. I let him go when I had made my point. He was confused by this but he never was that bright anyways. If I had know that what I had planned would be this popular then I would have come back before now. The day after I let the little weasel go, the papers were littered with headlines that a rogue Death Eater was in London and taking revenge on the Boy-who-lived▓s friends. The article surprised me for there was no mention of Him. Foe as long as I could remember the news paper had been obsessed with him and for there to be no mention of him I was slightly unnerved. It was surprisingly easy to steal away the savior himself when he lived alone in the woods and had no contact with any one. When I finally found him I saw him writing in a book of sorts. A journal or diary if you will. My plans changed in that very moment. I no longer wanted to stage his death. It would be just as easy to make my point here in his own home. I just had to put on a great show. He would never know what I was really thinking because I am the master of blank faces.

As I stormed into his home he started and reached for his wand.

⌠Hi ay Harry! Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn▓t do that if I were you!■ I grabbed the wand from him and forced him into the chair by the fire.

⌠what are you doing here. I sent you to America. Why would you come back here? Why?■

⌠you want to know why? I▓ll tell you why! I killed innocent people in the name of a half-blooded maniac. I then killed in the name of a cause that abandoned me. I killed my own parents for you all. I took the last family I had left and slaughtered them as though they were beneath the lowest scum. I tried to kill myself but you all wouldn▓t let me do that. Oh no. you couldn▓t let me kill myself. You all didn▓t care about me until the day I sliced my own wrists and even then I was given a bandage and sent on my way. You all asked me to kill for you and to turn on my family, just to turn against me when I tried to help you. It wasn▓t to repay a debt. It was because it was the only way I could help. But that wasn▓t good enough for you. I wasn▓t. you sent me away like the garbage. I tell you now, you have no idea what I am capable of. You have no idea what your hero complex cost me!■ he curled into the chair as though I had slapped him. He was looking into the fire almost scared to face the reality the war had caused. It was in this moment when the savior finally looked into my eyes that I knew he was trying to save one last person.

⌠I am sorry my actions caused you so much pain, Draco. That was never my intention. I could bare what they did to you. How they locked you away and then shunned what you did to help. I had watched you night after night take on the mask of mystery worker. They knew it was you and they did nothing to thank you. I sent you away because they no longer cared and worse yet they turned on me too, but I could handle that. What I couldn▓t stand was what they did to you. The last thing I wanted was to send you away. God knows I hurt for it for a while. But I had to. I had to protect you, even if it was the last thing I did.■ he was more confident than I remember him being but there was a shadow behind his eyes. One that was heart wrenching to see. I could do nothing to take away the pain of the past but I could seize the pain I wished to cause on him, my tormenter! Looking into those vivid green eyes I knew that it was over. My war had ended.

⌠Harry! Pack your things we leave in the morning.■ I turned and walked out of the little cottage. I had many plans to make and a short time to make them. Returning to the manor I called for Katie.

⌠what can Katie do for Master?■

⌠ I want you to go to my manor in America and talk to the house elves there. Tell them that I am returning home and that I will have a guest moving in. If you wish to you may live there too. Along with any of the elves here.■

⌠yes Master! Thank you! Katie will live in America with Master!■

The next morning dawned bright and rays of sunlight poured into the bedroom. I had been up for hours and was now on my way to get Harry. He had no idea where we were going but I knew he would like it. He was packed and ready when I got there. We left after a brief hello and arrived at the castle I lived in, in Ipswich, Massachusetts.

SOME ODD YEARS LATER!!!!!!!

If you were looking for the once rivals you would find us lounging on the sofa in our parlor. Having lived together for some odd years we have grown accustomed to the comfortable silence that lingered between us. We grew close over the years and were about to finalize and adoption of a beautiful green-eyed blond girl. We had overcome come hurdles since the time we left Britain for good but we were one now. I know it seems weird that rivals could be lovers but we are. For it is a ery fine line between love and hate!  
⌠Harry?■

⌠yes?■

⌠do you regret moving here with me?■

⌠ no you saved me. Did you know that? all those years I had tried to save you but you saved me instead! I love you my Dragon!■

⌠and I love you my panther.■

AND THEY ALL LIVED ┘..

YOU GET THE POINT!

THEDRAGONLIVES 


End file.
